


英吉利与夏威夷

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	英吉利与夏威夷

　　晚饭最终不欢而散，堂本光一在听到堂本刚的道歉后只是沉默，许久才回道：“不，应该道歉的是我。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚心里乱的不行，回到酒店后堂本光一主动提出分开睡，去隔壁又开了一间房。于是本来就很宽阔的双人床上，只剩下堂本刚一个人  
　　  
　　“你…喜欢我？”  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑了……”  
　　  
　　“你不会以为我真的喜欢你吧？”  
　　  
　　午夜时分，堂本刚依旧没有睡着，脑子里断断续续地回响着那个人曾经说过的话，每一句都像一块玻璃扎进他的五脏六腑，鲜血淋漓  
　　  
　　曾经他对一个人付出了真心，换来的却是背叛和无尽的流言的中伤  
　　  
　　后来堂本刚浅浅地睡着了，那个人的脸和堂本光一的脸在梦境中循环往复，一样的温柔，却又在下一秒变得扭曲可怖。他冷汗涔涔地醒过来，天却还没有亮  
　　  
　　再睡回去又睡不着，难得来海边一次，堂本刚简单地洗漱了一下，打算去海边看看日出  
　　  
　　堂本光一另外开的房间就在隔壁，堂本刚路过的时候犹豫了一会儿，并没有敲门。昨晚的事情堂本光一没有发火就不错了，现在肯定不想搭理他。想到这，堂本刚松了口气，这段莫名的关系大概就会这么结束吧  
　　  
　　心里却隐隐约约的有些酸涩  
　　  
　　海滩上看日出的人还挺多，三三两两的举着相机在闹腾，堂本刚形单影只的，便找了一个远离人群的地方坐了下来  
　　  
　　阳光已经穿透云层从海面探出来，将天空和海面染上一抹橙色，游人纷纷激动地举起相机拍照，堂本刚也拿出手机拍了一张，正要退出时，突然发现镜头里出现了一个熟悉的身影  
　　  
　　“Hi，”堂本光一朝堂本刚走了过来，却用英语说道，“CanIsithere?”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　没等堂本刚反应过来他又在玩什么花样的时候，堂本光一直接在旁边坐了下来，“Japanese?Chinese？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚盯着堂本光一看了许久，突然被他认真的表情逗笑了，“Japanese.”  
　　  
　　“啊，果然呢。”堂本光一也笑起来，伸出手，“我叫堂本光一。”  
　　  
　　“堂…堂本刚。”堂本刚被吓得差点咬到舌头，他几乎都要怀疑堂本光一是不是失忆了  
　　  
　　太阳升起很快，说话间就已经探出了半个脑袋，堂本刚将目光转向难得一见的美景，身边有人陪着，眼前的景色似乎更美了几分  
　　  
　　“你一个人来夏威夷吗？”堂本光一打定主意继续演下去似的接着问道，堂本刚依旧猜不透他到底要干嘛，但也没拆穿他，诚实的回答：“不是。”  
　　  
　　闻言堂本光一叹了口气，“本来我也不是一个人的，只不过……”  
　　  
　　“只不过什么？”  
　　  
　　“只不过我的爱人和我吵架了，不愿意理我。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚的心被“爱人”这个词烫了一下，明明冷冰冰的提出去另一个房间睡的是堂本光一，现在反过来说是堂本刚不理他。一想到这个堂本刚就有点委屈，低声嘟囔：“是谁先不理谁的啊……”  
　　  
　　堂本光一仿佛没听到般，一脸愁容地说：“好可惜，本来今天打算和他去潜水的。”  
　　  
　　听到潜水堂本刚就不淡定了，他最喜欢海面下的那片斑斓的世界，堂本光一也最清楚不过，正因为如此堂本刚才觉得堂本光一实在可恶，于是堂本刚没什么表情地回道：“确实很可惜。”  
　　  
　　“那…你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚又忍不住笑了，“那你的爱人怎么办？”  
　　  
　　堂本光一凑近了些，近到堂本刚能感受到他的呼吸，却忘了躲，他们的呼吸几乎都交缠在一起，缱绻又暧昧，“暂时和他分手一天。”  
　　

 

　　在去半月湾的途中，堂本刚渐渐接受了这个“设定”，堂本光一真的把他当作第一次见面的人，一路上问东问西。不过这样他确实觉得和堂本光一的相处没那么尴尬了  
　　  
　　半月湾就和它的名字一样，是个弯月型的小岛，距离本岛茂宜岛还有一点距离，上快艇前，堂本光一递给堂本刚一盒药，“你晕船吗？我这里有晕船药。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”堂本刚笑着接过。堂本光一怎么会不知道他晕船，那次堂本光一带着堂本刚坐私人游艇去玩，堂本刚一直强撑着，然而最后还是吐了，留下了一个糟糕的周末回忆  
　　  
　　距离比堂本刚想象中的近，没一会儿快艇就驶到适合浮潜的浅海域，堂本刚靠在船沿，透过碧蓝透亮的海水就已经能看到海面下的景色，心里被从未有过的新奇和期待感填满  
　　  
　　“怎么了？又晕船了？”堂本光一先穿好了潜水设备，看到堂本刚一直挨在船沿边，以为他又晕船想吐，紧张地走过去拍了拍他的背，却看到堂本刚扭过头，扬起一个大大的笑容，眼睛亮晶晶的，像小孩子一样在玩溅起来的水花  
　　  
　　那一瞬间堂本光一觉得，自己可以把全世界给他  
　　  
　　“光一，这里的海水是热的诶。”  
　　  
　　“下面是发动机，当然是热的啊。”堂本光一笑了，揉了一把堂本刚被海水濡湿的额发，“去换衣服吧。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚换好衣服，和堂本光一一起听教练讲解潜水的注意事项，他英语没有堂本光一好，堂本光一便小声地给他重复一遍。真正到了下潜的一刻，堂本刚反而有些紧张，刚才听堂本光一讲的那些注意事项顿时全忘了  
　　  
　　“别怕，”下水前堂本光一抓住了堂本刚的手，“我们一起。”  
　　  
　　手心传来令人安心的热度，堂本刚笑了笑，握紧堂本光一的手，两人同时进入水中  
　　  
　　入水的瞬间堂本刚紧紧地闭着眼，他感觉自己进入了一个无声的世界，柔软涌动着的海水包裹着他，仿佛回到了母亲的子宫里。直到堂本光一握着他的手晃了晃，堂本刚才睁开眼睛，眼前的一片绚丽让他的脑子几乎空白  
　　  
　　像是书和电影里才能看到的景色，五颜六色的珊瑚礁嵌在碧蓝的海水中，各种鱼类成群地游过，留下一串晶莹的气泡。堂本刚呆呆地看着这些陌生又熟悉的生物，如果不是堂本光一拉着他，大概已经不知道被海水冲到哪里去了  
　　  
　　堂本光一拉着堂本刚，示意他往前游，他们离珊瑚礁更近了些，堂本刚格外喜欢这些奇形怪状却又斑斓的小东西，差点就要伸手摸一摸的时候，堂本光一赶紧把他的手抓住了  
　　  
　　堂本刚这才想起海洋里有很多有毒的生物就蛰伏在珊瑚礁里，不能随便摸，堂本光一看穿了堂本刚在想什么，对着他指了指岸上，意思是岸上会有卖  
　　  
　　出于安全考虑他们没游出去太远，只绕了一小圈，不过已经足够让堂本刚看个够了，他非常后悔没有带个水下摄像机，所以恨不得把眼前的美景都刻在脑子里。最后还是堂本光一担心堂本刚的身体受不了，拉着堂本刚浮出水面  
　　  
　　重新回到快艇上堂本刚才惊觉自己消耗了多大的体力，手臂和腿都酸的抬不起来，将准备好的盐水喝干净了才觉得好受一些。堂本光一身体比堂本刚要好，并没有觉得很累，看到堂本刚泛白的双唇有些心疼，如果不是旁边还有人，他差点就想将那双唇吻得和以前一样红润  
　　  
　　茂宜岛没有檀香山繁华现代，但胜在淳朴，当日的海鲜都分量足而且价格实惠，他们干脆就在这里吃午饭，顺带在岛上逛了逛，这里的商店里确实有卖很多珊瑚礁做成的造景，堂本光一陪堂本刚逛了好久，他知道堂本刚是想买一个放在家里的鱼缸里，然而左看右看堂本刚始终没有找到满意的  
　　  
　　想到这个堂本光一就有些不满，堂本刚在他不在的时候总跑回自己的公寓去住，堂本光一每次回到他给堂本刚买的房子时总觉得自己去的是酒店，一点都没有家的感觉  
　　  
　　“我觉得这个好看，适合放在家里的鱼缸里。”堂本光一越想越不开心，走上前替犹豫不决的堂本刚选了一个，特意加重了“家”这个字  
　　  
　　堂本刚看他一眼，勾起嘴角说：“你去过我家吗？怎么知道适合放在我家的鱼缸里。”  
　　  
　　“……”堂本光一差点就忘了自己先玩起来的设定，立刻反应过来改口道，“我猜的，感觉你的家会适合这个。”  
　　  
　　他帮忙做决定后堂本刚也不再犹豫了，买下堂本光一选的那一个  
　　  
　　走出商店时才发现居然下起了雨，一个小时前还很晴朗的天空变得阴沉沉的，两人都没有带伞，不过夏威夷的天气一向变幻多端，他们坐在街边的咖啡店外，决定等雨停了再回酒店  
　　  
　　“喝点什么吗？”堂本光一问堂本刚  
　　  
　　堂本刚想了想，“嗯…橙汁？”  
　　  
　　“你和我的爱人好像，他也总喝橙汁，还喜欢布丁和hotcake，像个小孩子。”  
　　  
　　堂本光一替他点了榨橙汁，又点了杯冰咖啡，而堂本刚只是笑笑没再说话。虽然堂本光一这样做让他们之间奇怪的氛围缓解了不少，但堂本刚总是觉得心里不太舒服。他拿出手机想浏览一下今天的新闻，却不由自主地翻到昨天浏览过的页面  
　　  
　　要补办婚礼肯定是堂本光一早就计划好的，但并没有告诉过堂本刚，这是让他最生气的，更何况婚礼并不像随便发表一个结婚声明那么简单，宣誓，交换对戒，接吻，这些都是堂本刚没有想过的画面  
　　  
　　那次事情之后，他不敢想象，也不敢奢求会和谁宣誓无论生老病死地携手走过一生  
　　  
　　堂本刚抬起头，对上堂本光一正在看他的目光  
　　  
　　堂本光一的眼瞳很黑，总是带着堂本刚看不透的神情和不容拒绝的坚定，两人对视良久，堂本刚突然轻声说道：“如果…你爱的人拒绝了你，你会怎么办？”  
　　  
　　既然他们今天当作不认识彼此，那就让他大胆一次吧  
　　  
　　“我会让他答应的。”  
　　  
　　预料之中的答案，堂本刚笑了，心中的答案也渐渐明晰  
　　  
　　水滴沿着玻璃杯滑落，在杯底积成小小的一滩，淅淅沥沥的雨终于停了，堂本光一和堂本刚准备起身离开时，桌边出现了一个捧着玫瑰的小女孩，她指了指堂本光一和堂本刚无名指上的婚戒，带着恳求的眼神将玫瑰花束举高了一些  
　　  
　　“呃……”堂本光一实在不忍，掏出钱买下了那束玫瑰，有些不好意思地递给堂本刚，“那个，谢谢你今天陪着我。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚没接，憋着笑看堂本光一打算怎么结束他自导自演的情景剧  
　　  
　　堂本光一便把玫瑰强行塞进了堂本刚手里，“总之，我要回去找我的爱人啦，希望他不要再生气了。”  
　　  
　　“好，”堂本刚抱紧了玫瑰，不知道为什么有些哽咽，“祝你们幸福。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚终于明白缠绕着他心中一天的酸涩感是怎么回事了  
　　  
　　他居然在吃自己的醋  
　　  
　　从机场回到酒店后堂本光一就和堂本刚道别了，堂本刚一个人回到酒店的房间，将玫瑰花束插到桌上的花瓶里时，突然不自觉地勾起嘴角  
　　  
　　沾着几滴鲜露的玫瑰花瓣中央，多了一张酒红色的卡片，上面用烫金的字体印着一个英文地址，时间是今晚七点  
　　  
　　“真是喜欢擅自替别人做决定的家伙…”

 

　　  
　　傍晚时分堂本刚离开酒店的房间，在楼下拦了一辆出租车，将地址递给司机，车子在暮色中沿着海边的公路行驶，而堂本刚的心跳随着车子的行进跳得越来越快  
　　  
　　车最终停在一幢玻璃房前，和昨天的露天餐厅有点像，但玻璃墙外装饰的灯让整栋房子看起来像一个巨大的钻石。堂本刚下车后就有侍应生迎上来，还是用日语说道：“欢迎光临，堂本先生。”  
　　  
　　往里走才发现，这家餐厅有一半建在海上，透明的地砖下就是和上午时堂本刚看到的美丽的珊瑚礁，在蓝色的灯光映照下显得更加神秘幽静  
　　  
　　侍应生带堂本刚到最里的一个位置坐下，周围没有其他客人，堂本刚甚至都看不到厨房在哪，过于安静的环境里，只有海浪在一墙之隔外的涌动声。很快侍应生就端来餐前菜，微微鞠躬要离开时，堂本刚有些疑惑地叫住了他  
　　  
　　“那个…怎么只有我一个人？”堂本刚接着想问堂本光一在哪里，然而那位侍应生睁大眼看着他，似乎并没有听懂  
　　  
　　堂本刚只好用英语又问了一遍，侍应生也只是笑了笑，什么都没说就走了  
　　  
　　搞什么啊……  
　　  
　　瞬间偌大的空间里只剩堂本刚一个人，连音乐声都没有，幽蓝的地灯此时都变得鬼魅不已，堂本刚又等了十分钟，依旧没有任何动静，他实在有些饿了，拿起刀叉打算吃餐前菜  
　　  
　　灯光却一下子暗了下来，堂本刚的动作一顿，被他压在心里最深处的记忆一点一点地浮现  
　　  
　　那是他一辈子的梦魇  
　　  
　　堂本刚惊慌地从椅子上站起来，凭着记忆想往餐厅的门口走，然而周围太黑，连月光都被乌云遮去，堂本刚磕磕碰碰地撞到了好多桌椅，他感觉不到疼痛一般继续往前走  
　　  
　　两年前，他也像现在这样，在黑暗中失去了意识，醒来后等待着他的却是冰冷的相机镜头，一夜之间，饱受瞩目的天才演员就被拉下了神坛，围绕着他的是无数的流言与谩骂  
　　  
　　“刚？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚在黑暗中跌入了一个怀抱，熟悉而温暖，带着无数个堂本刚不敢入睡的黑夜里拥抱着他的温度  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”将堂本刚拥进怀里时堂本光一才感觉到脖子上冰冰凉凉的，他刚进来就听到几声极大的碰撞声，堂本刚就这样满脸是泪的撞进他怀里  
　　  
　　堂本光一沉默地擦净堂本刚脸上的泪，轻抚着他的后背，在他耳边说道：“是我不好，不应该让你一个人待在这的。”堂本光一不知道堂本刚这么害怕黑暗，后悔与心疼交织在一起，最终只是轻叹了一声  
　　  
　　天边猛然爆发出一声巨响，堂本刚在堂本光一怀里吓得一抖，瞬间黑暗的环境被绚烂的色彩填满，堂本刚看着天边一簇簇盛开的烟花，睁大了眼睛说不出话来  
　　  
　　“我只是想给你个惊喜，对不起，我不……”  
　　  
　　再次道歉的话语被突然的吻打断，接连升起的焰火间，堂本光一将怀抱收紧，未干的泪融进两人交缠难分的唇舌之间，咸咸的  
　　  
　　他心里却是从未有过的甜蜜  
　　  
　　夏威夷的天气又开始变脸，原本还能看见星星的夜空全都被黑云覆盖，雨滴落进同样深黑的海里。晚饭后他们没有急着回去，反正整个餐厅都被堂本光一包了下来，待到明天早上都可以  
　　  
　　堂本刚很喜欢这里，开足了灯这里简直就是缩小版的海底世界，他干脆坐到了地上，不断地用手机拍摄那些诡异却又格外美丽的珊瑚礁。堂本光一担心他着凉，找了一块薄毯将两人围住，陪着他坐在地上一起拍  
　　  
　　拍够了堂本刚便靠进堂本光一怀里，望着远处与天空相连的海平面出神，他们沉默了一会儿后，堂本刚微微仰头，看着堂本光一线条优美的下颌线，而堂本光一低头，在他的额间落下一个吻  
　　  
　　“你没有什么想问的吗？”  
　　  
　　“你愿意说吗？”堂本光一注视着堂本刚闪动着光芒的眼眸，忍不住也亲了亲，“不愿意我就不问。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚圈紧堂本光一的腰，轻轻叹了口气，“说出来的话，我也会好受很多吧。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚进入演艺圈的过程很顺利，参加了一部电视剧的试镜，就被选中出演主角，播出后便受到了来自各方的赞誉，那段时间几乎所有导演都向堂本刚发来邀约，堂本刚却不顾事务所的反对，只接了其中一部  
　　  
　　因为那一部剧里可以和他从小就仰慕已久的演员，夏川晴太共演  
　　  
　　外界对堂本刚的评价很高，同行却不这么觉得，同组的演员因为堂本刚年龄最小却占了一番都暗自不爽，根本没有人愿意搭理他。而夏川资历比堂本刚长许多，把堂本刚当作弟弟一般照顾，不仅教堂本刚演戏的技巧，拍摄完后还带着来东京不久并不熟悉的堂本刚去玩  
　　  
　　在杀青的时候，堂本刚脑子一热，向夏川告白了  
　　  
　　“你…喜欢我？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚现在还记得当时对方脸上的惊疑，但夏川最终答应了他。他们的地下恋情就像每一个初恋一样纯情，沉浸在甜蜜漩涡中的堂本刚毫无保留地相信对方，恨不得把一切都和对方分享  
　　  
　　“告诉你一个好消息，下一部戏我们又可以一起拍了！”堂本刚从经纪人那里得知一部热门的戏的主角基本已经定下是他，而演员表里也有夏川，他立刻就兴冲冲地把这个消息告诉夏川，并没有注意夏川的表情有一瞬间的扭曲  
　　  
　　“嗯，太好了，正好今晚我定了餐厅，我们一起庆祝一下吧。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚满心欢喜地去和心爱的人见面，却一脚跌进了深渊  
　　  
　　“后来的事情，你应该也都知道了。”说到这里堂本刚不愿意再回想，埋进堂本光一的怀里闷闷地说道  
　　  
　　堂本光一沉默着，他确实知道，虽然他并不怎么关注娱乐圈，但当时新闻的热度实在太高，持续了整整三天都没有消散，潜规则，同//xing//恋，写什么的都有，唯独没有堂本刚提到的另一个人  
　　  
　　“你为什么从来没和我说过？”堂本光一实在生气，如果堂本刚告诉他真相，那个什么夏川现在绝不会在这个世界上  
　　  
　　堂本刚微微一笑，“亲自打败他的感觉不是更好吗？”  
　　  
　　堂本光一愣了愣，想到他和堂本刚的相识，不由得也笑了  
　　  
　　在被夏川暗中诋毁后，属于堂本刚的一切都没了，痛苦难过之时，堂本刚得知原来他作为主角的那部剧换成了夏川，他便决定不能再心软下去  
　　  
　　他需要权力，需要资源，而堂本光一是能给他这一切的人  
　　  
　　“小坏蛋，居然一直利用我。”堂本光一无奈地捏了捏堂本刚的鼻子，一想到堂本刚之前和他一起时脑子里都在想着怎么报复另一个男人，堂本光一心里就格外不爽  
　　  
　　堂本刚没法呼吸，笑着去打堂本光一的手，两人抱在一起嬉闹了一会儿，堂本刚勾着堂本光一的脖子，知道他内心在别扭什么，柔声说道：“以后我的心里只想你一个人。”  
　　  
　　“你啊…”堂本光一无言，有时候他觉得堂本刚总是能猜透他在想什么，他却经常无法知道堂本刚内心的想法，“那以后任何事情都告诉我好吗？我不希望再次不小心伤害到你。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　雨停，云散，月光洒在相拥而吻的两个身影上，踱上一层银色。堂本刚推开堂本光一想要喘口气，堂本光一很快又不餍足地缠上来，又吻了十几分钟才放过他  
　　  
　　“你就像夏威夷的天空一样。”  
　　  
　　分开之时，堂本光一吻掉堂本刚嘴角残留的唾液，突然说道  
　　  
　　“嗯？”堂本刚眼神有些迷茫，无意识地回应着  
　　  
　　“虽然变来变去的，但是很美，很有趣。”堂本光一顿了顿，又补上一句，“我很喜欢。”  
　　  
　　堂本刚笑了，这样纯情的情话反而让他的脸更烫，“那…光一大概是英国的天空吧，看起来冷冰冰的，但其实很温暖哦。”  
　　  
　　“我们之间相隔的距离有点远啊。”  
　　  
　　“但无论在哪里，天空都是相连的，不是吗？”  
　　

　　三天后  
　　  
　　夏威夷的一座普通的教堂里，堂本刚和堂本光一面对面站着，身着白色的礼服，各自的手心都渗出了汗  
　　  
　　这是他们的婚礼，没有媒体，没有家人，只有他们两个人  
　　  
　　按堂本刚的想法，反正都结了婚为什么还要在意这场形式，而堂本光一对婚礼很有执念，坚持要办。他们争执不下，最后各退一步办了一场只有两个人的婚礼  
　　  
　　真正到这一刻，堂本刚才终于明白堂本光一为何这么执着。庄严肃穆的教堂里，所爱之人对着他宣誓的模样，一下就让他红了眼眶  
　　  
　　“堂本刚先生，你愿意成为我的伴侣，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，携手走过一生吗？”  
　　  
　　堂本光一看着他，眼中是无限的柔情与坚定  
　　  
　　“嗯，我愿意。”堂本刚笑着，却控制不住从眼角滑落的泪水，“堂本光一先生，你愿意成为我的伴侣，爱我，忠诚于我，无论生老病死，春夏秋冬，都一直在我身边吗？”  
　　  
　　堂本光一将堂本刚拥进怀里，吻掉他眼角的泪，温柔地说道：  
　　  
　　“我愿意。”

 

小番外：  
　　  
　　到了晚上，堂本刚才意识到堂本光一执着于婚礼的真正原因  
　　  
　　“你……”堂本刚抽了抽嘴角，看着堂本光一手中垂到地上的白色纱裙，“你让我穿这个？”  
　　  
　　“穿嘛。”堂本光一一脸期待地看着堂本刚，堂本刚都要怀疑他是不是已经用眼神把自己脱光了  
　　  
　　“我怎么可能穿得上？”再怎么说也是女性的衣服，堂本刚觉得穿上就得崩开  
　　  
　　“穿得上，这是我给你定做的。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　算了，新婚之夜就提离婚，好像不太好  
　　  
　　堂本光一靠近堂本刚，解开他脖子上的领结，看到他没有抵抗便继续往下解衬衫纽扣，白色的西装落在地上，堂本刚因为害羞全身都泛着粉，撑着堂本光一的肩，任由堂本光一将婚纱给自己穿上，转过身去让堂本光一拉上背后的拉链  
　　  
　　“还有这个。”  
　　  
　　堂本光一将头纱别在堂本刚的头发上，不由得屏住了呼吸，扳着堂本刚的肩将他转过来  
　　  
　　白色的婚纱将透粉的肌肤衬的更白净了几分，上等的布料包裹着比别的男性显得更小巧的身材，而臀部却圆润挺翘。堂本光一根本不敢看胸前那道被挤出来的沟壑，怕下一秒就克制不住自己汹涌而出的欲望  
　　  
　　堂本刚不知道自己现在是什么样子，但看到堂本光一已经烧起来的眼神他就明白了，低胸的设计让他格外不自在，前胸冷冷的，又挤压得他的胸部有些疼，他扯了扯胸前那片布料，有些难堪地说：“差不多够了吧…穿着好别扭…”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　堂本光一看到随着堂本刚的动作露出来的粉红色乳头，彻底疯狂了  
　　  
　　婚纱的下摆散开在床上，宛如一朵盛开的白玫瑰，堂本光一伏在堂本刚胸前，吮吻从婚纱中溢出的两团乳肉，手探进层层的白纱中脱掉堂本刚的内裤，撸动还没完全硬起来的阴茎  
　　  
　　“啊…脱掉…光一…好难受…”堂本刚委屈的低吟，这人已经亲他的胸部快十分钟了，像个变态一样仍不满足，这身婚纱还是有点紧，而且头上和身上的那些纱扎得他的皮肤很不舒服  
　　  
　　堂本光一看着堂本刚皮肤上被纱扎得泛起的一片片红，眸光暗了暗，更用力地亲吻着那片皮肤，变成专属于他的印记，含糊着说道：“宝贝，再忍忍…”  
　　  
　　堂本刚咬着下唇更觉委屈，可堂本光一的手在那层白纱间撸动着他的性器，熟悉又无上的快感逼得他不自觉地往堂本光一身上贴，而堂本光一的手擦过会阴处，直接探进了后穴中  
　　  
　　“唔…”堂本刚闷哼一声，没有用润滑让他的身体格外排斥异物，他察觉到堂本光一的失控，手指插进来胡乱地搅动了一通就又插进去了一根，堂本刚胀得难受，低低地恳求道，“光一…慢点…”  
　　  
　　堂本光一充耳不闻，待后穴能容纳三根手指后就急不可耐地解开腰带脱掉裤子，滚烫的性器抵在后穴的刹那，堂本刚下意识地往后一躲，却被堂本光一的手钉在原地  
　　  
　　“啊——”被插入的瞬间堂本刚疼得整个人都弹了起来，粗大的硬物和三根手指简直没法比，他疼得狠狠掐着堂本光一背部的肌肉，哭喊道，“好疼…呜…快出来…”  
　　  
　　堂本光一也被夹得难受，额角都暴起青筋，爱人因为疼痛扭曲的脸庞才终于把他被欲望占领的意识拉了回来，他几乎用尽所有的意志力，从温热紧致的甬道中退出来，带出几丝猩红的液体  
　　  
　　“对不起。”堂本光一心疼地吻住堂本刚快要被咬破的双唇，手托住他的后颈安抚着他，一个绵长的吻结束后，堂本光一将堂本刚腰间的纱裙掀到腰际，在他腰下垫了一个枕头，俯身含住他的阴茎  
　　  
　　！！  
　　  
　　瞬间堂本刚的意识全都化作烟雾飘上云端，他从未尝过口交的滋味，堂本光一以前从来不会这么做。没有体验过的快感让他忍不住用腿夹紧了堂本光一的头，堂本光一透过白纱向他露出一个胜利般的眼神  
　　  
　　堂本刚抿紧唇，最终屈服于快感，放任自己在欲望之海中畅游。堂本光一不断地吮吸着，用舌头戳弄前端的小口，没多久堂本刚就颤抖着射了  
　　  
　　“哈…啊…”  
　　  
　　堂本刚喘息着，无神的双眼渐渐对焦，堂本光一撑在他上方，逆着光的脸庞带着得意的笑容  
　　  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚瞪了他一眼，红着脸点点头  
　　  
　　“那该轮到我了。”堂本光一亲亲堂本刚的唇角，尝到属于自己的味道，堂本刚的脸又更红了些，而堂本光一抬高他的腰，借着精液给他做润滑  
　　  
　　高潮后堂本刚觉得自己简直软成了一滩水，任由堂本光一摆弄，他都能看见沾上自己体液的白纱后，堂本光一的手指在他身体里进进出出的画面，而堂本光一细致地为堂本刚做扩张，直到穴口已经一张一合地无法被满足，才将手指抽出来  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　被填满时堂本刚舒服地长吟了一声，双腿缠住堂本光一的腰更方便他动作，堂本光一扣住堂本刚仍穿着纱裙的腰，猛地加大力度操干湿软的后穴  
　　  
　　“啊…光一…”  
　　  
　　堂本刚胡乱地喊着堂本光一的名字，突然感觉到堂本光一的动作慢了下来，他迷茫地望向身上的人，堂本光一弯腰凑近，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“宝贝，今天晚上你该喊我什么？”  
　　  
　　“……”堂本刚闭紧嘴不肯说话，堂本光一便更用力地往前列腺那一点猛地戳刺，堂本刚立刻软在他怀里求饶，“老公…别……”  
　　  
　　“什么？大声一点。”堂本光一停下动作，贴近堂本刚的唇边问道  
　　  
　　堂本刚搂住堂本光一的脖颈，从欲望的顶端被拉下来实在难受，他难耐地扭着腰，只好贴着堂本光一的耳廓又喊了一声：“老公…”  
　　  
　　“嗯，叫我干什么？”  
　　  
　　堂本刚气急，腿夹紧堂本光一的腰，同时收缩着后穴，恶狠狠地说道：“干我……”  
　　  
　　堂本光一满意地笑了，分开堂本刚的腿挺进更深，直到将白纱染上一片两人的脏污  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
